Bruised
by Hardyzschic
Summary: Jeff Hardy's girlfriend reflects on his condition after a particularly hard match.


Bruised  
By: Hardyzschic  
  
  
I meet him at the door and pull him close for a hug. It's been way too long since I last saw Jeff. God, he feels so good in my arms. I run my hands over his back and he tenses. I pull back for a minute to meet his gaze. I can plainly see the pain that is flickering in his eyes. He doesn't have to say anything...I know. He is bruised again.  
I stretch my hand up to brush a strand of multicolored hair away from his face. That's when I see the faded remnants of a shiner directly under his left eye. Upon closer inspection of his beautiful face, I notice a tiny gash on his forehead above his right eye. Once again it appears that Jeff has spilled his juice. I hate professional wrestling terminology. Juice, bumps, shoot fighting, what it all comes down to is the fact that the man I love gets hurt.  
I should have expected this though. They just went through with one of those awful spectacles they call pay per views. This one was called Wrestlemainia, and he and his brother, Matt, competed in what they call a gimmick match. Which means basically that they work as a team to beat the hell out of another team with what they call foreign objects but what I refer to as tables, ladders and chairs. I've been to most of the pay per views, and Jeff wanted to fly me out for this one but I was honest this time and told him that I just didn't know if I could sit there and watch him put his body through that. I told him it ripped my heart out, but he knew I would never ask him to give it up. It was after all, his dream come true. Jeff had smiled and hugged me and told me that he understood. I did however pay per view it. Even if I didn't want to be there in person, I had to make sure he was ok. I sat there with Shannon and Shane and watched the other guys pull of what had to be the best pay per view I had seen yet.   
When it came time for their match I excused myself, got up, and went to the kitchen. I started to pour myself some juice, but my hand was shaking so bad I decided against it, I didn't want to make a mess. "Hey, hey" Shannon said coming up behind me. He took the picture from my shaking hand and set it back on the counter. He then placed his hands on each of my shoulders and turned me to face him. By now there were tears forming in my eyes. He squeezed my shoulders and said "You know Jeff's gonna be ok." I wasn't so sure. "But Shannon what if something happens? I mean he could get hurt or worse..he could...Jeff could" I said, my shoulders shaking now. "Nothing is gonna happen. Jeff and I talked through this match on the phone the other night. He told me all about it, and I promise you; they've worked it all out. It should run completely smooth, and believe it or not there isn't much in this match that he hasn't already done." Shannon said with a smile. I always seemed to trust Shannon. He knew what he was talking about after all. But I still couldn't bring myself to go in there and sit and watch it with the rest of them. Shannon walked me over and sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs, then went back to the counter and poured me some juice. He brought it over and then sat across from me. He leaned forward and said, "You really love him don't you?" I smiled and said, "Yes, Shannon I don't know if I've ever loved anyone quiet so much. That's why it kills me to see him put himself through that and then come home so beat up and bruised he can barely walk." "But you know that Jeff is living his dream don't you?" Shannon asked quizzically. "Yes Shannon, that's the reason I would never ask him to quit." Shannon smiled reassuringly and reached across the table and grasped my hand. "Jeff's sure lucky to have you," he said. At that point Shane poked his head in the kitchen doorway. "I just thought you might like to know that our boys are the new tag team champs in the WWF". Shannon smiled and jumped up from his seat and went over to give Shane a high five. I just sat there holding my breath, waiting for a report of injury. When Shane kept on talking with Shannon, I couldn't take it anymore, so I said "Shane, is he ok? Did it look like Jeff got hurt?" Shane walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me, he said, "they came through fine. I'm sure they are going to be sore and bruised as hell but they look like they came out ok."   
I breathed a sigh of relief as the phone rang. Shane walked back to where the phone was positioned on the wall and picked up the phone. "Hey man. That was a great match. Beautiful, just beautiful. Yeah we watched it here with her. Should I say I watched it, so that I could give her a play by play and Shannon sat in the kitchen and held her hand." Shane laughed and looked over at me teasingly. "She's ok or at least she is going to be as soon as she hears for herself that you are ok. Yeah she's right here. Tell Matt I said you guys did a totally awesome job and that he can call me later if he gets the chance...Ok ok here she is" Shane said holding the receiver my way.   
I jumped up from my chair and ran to pick up the phone. Without saying hello I started the conversation with "Are you ok?" "I'm fine baby, don't worry about me. I'm just a little sore, but Mr. McMahon is giving us some time off so that we can rest up. I'll be home tomorrow and I promise I will come see you as soon as I get home." "Great" I said even though I could hear the tiredness in his voice. "Hey babe" he asked "did you catch the match?" "I couldn't Jeff, I just couldn't. Shane and Shannon are here though. Shannon sat in the kitchen with me but Shane gave me the good news. Congratulations sweetheart. I am proud of you." "Thanks" he replied also saying, " hey sweetheart, I hate to do this but I need to go so that I can call dad and let him know that Matt and I are ok. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." "I love you too Jeff" I replied as I hung up the phone.  
I am then awakened from my mental flashback as Jeff catches my hand and kisses it. He sees the tears that are brimming in my eyes, and reaches out to brush them away with the pad of his thumb. "Come on now," he said soothingly, pulling me closer for a hug. I can tell that he is trying hard not to tense when I accidentally brush against his sore spots. "You've seen me more beat up than this," he says, taking me by the hand and leading me over to the couch. I can't help but notice how stiffly he walks. "I know, but still it just tears me apart to see you like this." I say as I sit down next to him, resisting the urge to snuggle closer for fear of hurting him. He turns and looks at me wincing slightly as he does so. "Babe, I'm sorry you feel that way, but can we just not get into this tonight? I just want to spend some quiet time alone with my favorite girl" he says as he reaches over and slightly punches me on the shoulder playfully. I smile, speechless that he can be in such pain but yet think only of spending time with me. I nod my head and he stretches out on the sofa with his head in my lap. I lay my hand lightly on his shoulder and he reaches up and grabs it, holding it tightly in his own.   
I flip through the channels until it lands on, of course of all things, professional wrestling. This time it is Shannon and Shane who are in the ring. I say a silent prayer for them, as well as their girlfriends. I've been where they are, and know what its like to see the man you love take that kind of abuse. Jeff stretches slightly and I look down in time to see him bite his lower lip, not wanting me to hear his groan. I take my hand from his, and move it to begin slightly running my fingers through his hair. I feel him slowly began to relax and its not long before he starts to snore softly. I look down at the bruised angel who is sleeping with his head in my lap. I flip off the TV and curse the WWF in my mind. They may have his bruised body, but I will always have his heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
